Sombra Comes to Seoul
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: When Sombra chimes in to let D Va know that she's coming for a visit, the they share becomes more heated than expected. NSFW or for Children!


**Sombra comes to Seoul**

Hana Song was many things, a pro-gamer, a member of the Korean Military's MEKA unit, a prospective member of the revived Overwatch, and as it happened, girlfriend of a certain ex-Talon agent.

Hana let out a sigh as she was on routine patrol of the streets of Seoul. 'I wonder how Sombra is doing.'  
"Hey _chica,_ how's it goin'?"

"Sombra?! What did I tell you about hacking into my Meka's com channel while I'm on duty?!"

"Oh relax, _mi conejita_ , I made it so they can't hear or see this anyway" Sombra said through her essentially secure link.

D va puffed out her cheeks a little and sighed, "Still, you know I take my job seriously."

"I know, but I had some good news, I managed to hitch a ride over to Seoul."

"Wait, what?!"

"No need to shout, but yeah, I'm coming to visit."

"How in all the many Hells did you manage that...? And please don't tell me you did anything illegal."

"Right hand to Dios himself Hana, I did a little white-hat hacking for some interested parties under anonymity" Sombra said, Hana knowing that Sombra wouldn't lie about that sort of thing. "They paid me for the work, I did my thing, and now I am getting ready to sail on over to you."

D va wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose, were it not for the fact that she needed both hands on her controls. "Please don't take this the wrong way _yeon-in_ (1), I am very, very happy that you are coming, but I have no idea if I am going to have time to spend with you."

Sombra just chuckled, "Yeah, about that..."

"Sombra... what did you do?"

"Well, I might have... politely convinced your boss to give you about a month off, seeing as how you are very much owed one by now. The _cabrón_ has been holding out on you for months."

"Define 'politely'."

"Relax, nothing illegal, just reminded him that if I leaked that he wasn't giving you or several other of his officers their well-earned time off that he could end up in military stockade, or at least in a court martial for failure to execute his duties as a senior officer to his subordinates."

"That's blackmail, Sombra."

"No, blackmail is defined as illegally leveraging money for information. All I did was politely point out to him that he was not doing his job, and that, if, oh I dunno, if I were to inform his own boss, he would wind up in a world of trouble, as is stated in regulations of your own military."

D va let out a short string of muttered Korean swears.

"That's it, _cariño_ , talk dirty to me."

"You are lucky I love you."

"Love you too, _florcita mía."_

 **~o~**

D va huffed as she slipped on some casual clothes over her Meka uniform, the tight suit perfect for monitoring vitals and lacking encumberment inside of the sleek machine, but all too eye-catching outside of the hot pink war-machine.

Her disguise was elegantly simple, a long sleeved hoodie and sweatpants that hid the suit along with her taking off the suits detachable gloves and boots, switching for a pair of well-worn sneakers. She kept her energy pistol in its concealed holster on her right hip just in case. She was permitted to carry it at all times after all, but Seoul was one of the few places in the world where random acts of violence were not the norm.

In any event, the base the Meka units were docked in was a km walk to the docks where Sombra would be coming in. She had the time and ship name on her phone, Sombra having sent it via text.

D va pulled the hoodie over her head tightly, hiding her light brown hair and distinctive facial markings, which despite what some people thought were not makeup, but specialized nano-bot tattoos.

All she had to do was think and they could change color or even disappear from her face altogether. But she liked having them on her face more often than not.

 _'Besides'_ she thought to herself with a giggle _, 'Sombra likes kissing them.'_

D va was surprised when Sombra started making moves on her. She became even more surprised when she started reciprocating. And then come to find out that there was an 11 year age difference. But to be fair, D va wasn't the type to be too traditional. She was a Military-approved combatant and internet-based video game streamer for heaven's sake.

And much to her surprise even further, her parents not only supported her relationship, let alone her being gay, but being in a relationship with a foreigner to boot.

But, in all honesty, even if by some miniscule chance they had said no to their relationship, D va was her own woman, not like they could have stopped her anyway.

As D va finally reached the docks to await Sombra's ship coming in, she put on a relaxing playlist as she watched the incoming and outgoing ship listings on the monolithic board in front of her.

Roughly five minutes after sitting down, Hana felt a pair of hands place themselves over her eyes. _"¿Adivina quién?"(2)_

"Um, my lovely Latina girlfriend?"

"Got it in one" Sombra said with a smile as she bent down to kiss her sweet Song on the lips.

D va stood and looked at her girlfriend, dressed in her usual style, which was to say feathered hair and SOOOO much purple.

"So, unless my little discussion with your CO wasn't effective, we should have the rest of the month together, no?"

"It was effective, just, next time; please talk to me about it first. I really do appreciate this _yeo-bo(3)_ , but I don't want you to risk yourself too much for me."

Sombra scratched her cheek with her well-manicured nails sheepishly. "OK, for you _mi rosa, promesa."_

D va nodded, knowing that, while Sombra had been involved with, and still was to certain degrees, illicit actions, she did have an ultimately altruistic bend to her motivations, aiming to keep the playing field level if nothing else.

"So, I do believe I owe you a tour of the city. But that will have to wait for tomorrow. For now, how about we head to my apartment?"

"Sounds like a plan" Sombra said as she clasped hands with her girlfriend, enjoying how different the two were in total, yet also how nicely they complemented each other.

 **~o~**

"Here we are!" Hana said happily as she opened the door to her apartment, which in truth was more spacious than normal. This was partially due to it being specially purchased for her by her family after she had joined the military. True they had used some of the money she had made from Starcraft II tournament winnings, but she was more than ok with it.

Sombra let out an appreciative whistle, "Nice _casa_ " she said shrugging off the coat she rarely took off in public, letting D va see the pink tank top that the Latina wore underneath. A tank top that bore D va's own bunny logo on it.

"What? Can I not show support for my girlfriend?" she said as she noticed D va's stunned expression.

"N-no, it's just, I don't think I've ever seen you without your coat on."

Sombra realized the real reason why Hana was staring.

The nodes and implants along her arms, chest and spine that allowed her to be the world's best hacker were, well, unusual to say the least, and stuck out from her caramel skin.

Those along with the violet tech lines that pulsed with data that ran parallel to them were muted in color, but still visible.

Sombra shrugged her shoulders, "we all make choices in the name of our goals" she said holding out an arm to show Hana the implant and data line that was both embedded in and a part of her arm.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not anymore. Hurt like _el infierno(4)_ when I first got them, but now I don't even notice. Shower safe, powered by my body's own electrical current, really cool stuff."

Hana nodded as she touched the purple luminescent strip, the smooth surface surprisingly soft, much like the skin that surrounded it.

"C-can you ever turn it off?"

"Oh of course." Sombra said as she did so with a wave of her hand and a few clicks of her holo-keyboard, the light instantly blinking out.

Hana smiled as she hugged her girlfriend tight.

"Sorry if I've been asking a lot of questions."

"Oh it's fine _chica_ , this is the longest we've been able to spend in person together for a long time. It only makes sense."

After they hugged, Hana slipped out of her hoodie and sweatpants, leaving her in nothing but her Meka uniform sans gloves. Sombra bit her lip despite herself as she ogled the way the suit lovingly clung to her girlfriend's body.

 _"Oh sexy conejita, te podría comer, ¿acaso tienes idea de cómo te marca el trasero ese traje? ¡Qué deliciosa, mierda!"_

When Hana heard that, she couldn't help but notice right where Sombra's eyes were looking, and summarily bolted upright in an attempt to make the near skintight material not conform to her nubile backside.

"You know, for a woman who wears such a revealing uniform for work, you seem to be rather... uncomfortable about it."

"I-it's not that!" Hana said in a huff as she turned to face Sombra, the suit not thin enough to 'outline' any details, but more than tight enough to give every major curve its exposure.

"It's just... When I'm on the job, this suit is my uniform, and I wear it proudly, and it makes sense, the MEKA unit needs something that won't get in the way for the pilot. But... compared to someone like you, even in a suit like this, I'm nothing special."

Sombra took in a calming breath and laid a hand on D va's shoulder. "Hana, I'm a hacker, I've seen all manner of things people were never meant to see, including pictures of people that everyone else wants to be or tries to be. Do you know how many of them have had secret surgeries to get where they are? Or how many lie their _culo's_ off just to get a little more notoriety? Most if not ALL of them."

"You on the other hand, you are who you are, and that is a beautiful woman, and yes, you may not be as full figured as some people, or as tall. But do you honestly think that I, Sombra, Hacker extraordinaire, would have started a relationship with you, let alone anyone, if I didn't do digging first? Nothing personal, just public info, I promise...And that I would have stayed with you if you were even a tenth of the liar that those _payasos_ were?"

"You have always been who you are, even when it's been difficult. You faced so much just becoming the best player in the world in your field, and you did because you are that good. Even I had to have help becoming the best hacker in the world. All your family did was coach you in ideas of how to play better, it was your skills and co-ordination that made you the best. And it's that drive that made you the best MEKA pilot in the world."

"And for anyone who dares say otherwise, they can _besarme el culo(5)."_

A fevered kiss and some much needed cuddling later, D va decided to fire up one of her retro video game consoles for some 2 player co-op action to relax after a long day, and a long trip for Sombra.

The game was nearly a hundred years old, but it was as tough as nails even after all those years. Hana and Sombra played two identical girls, Bettie and Lisa, shooting up wave after wave of enemy aliens that tried to hit them, the enemies' bullets near invisible at times, relying on split second timing and plat-forming.

"What game did you say this was?" Sombra asked as she picked up a winged icon with an S in the middle, allowing her to fire five shots at once in a fan shape.

"Contra-Bellas" Hana said as she barely avoided a shot from the boss of the first level, a giant wall with multiple turrets and points to shoot.

Sombra had to let out a giggle, "That's quite a pun."

"I know, that's part of why it was so fun, games from back then knew how to be fun and challenging."

After a few minutes and both women losing and gaining back a few lives through lucky point gaining, they finally managed to get to the final boss, somehow with both of them having the S power-up applied.

Hana breathed deep, "Ok, last life each, one chance, let's do this!"

"Aye aye _capitana!"_

The two ducked, jumped, weaved and bobbed as best they could, trying to get off shots whenever they could, even if the boss was using some cheap tactics the whole time, Hana going into full pro-gamer mode and not even blinking in full concentration.

Sombra though slipped up and got killed, her final life used up, " _¡Oh mierda!_ Sorry!"

"It's ok, I've got him right where I want him!"

Thankfully, Sombra's final life was up, so her character, Lisa, came back, but without the added fire power of the S power-up. She still shot at the final boss, dodging as best she could while Hana poured on as much damage as possible.

And then, with one final hit, it was over. The boss began flashing and the eight-bit sound processor chirped out its death knell as the Bettie and Lisa ran off screen, the transition then showing them on a helicopter as the island they had been fighting on started to blow up.

"W-we, we did it..." Hana said almost in disbelief, then looked to Sombra who had a smile that turned into a surprised gasp as she was utterly glomped by the Starcraft II Master, "We Did it!"

As Hana hugged and kissed her girlfriend, Sombra accepted the blissful barrage with aplomb.

"I've been trying to beat that game for five years!" the pro-gamer said after taking a deep breath.

"Well, more than happy to be of assistance, especially if this is the kind of thanks I get" Sombra replied as she laid her hands on Hana's bodysuit clad behind, making the younger woman let out a startled "EEP!" and blush as she felt her butt be groped.

"S-Sombra!"

"Yes?" Sombra answered and asked with a sly smirk, letting Hana know exactly what was on her mind.

"A-are you really sure about this?" She asked as she was all too aware of how Sombra's fingers were pressing into her nubile flesh through the battlesuit.

Hana and Sombra barely needed to say anything else, all they needed was a shared look and a press at the clasp at the top of the suit's neck, allowing Sombra to literally peel the suit off of Hana.

Soon enough, there she was, bare before the saucy señorita, and she was gorgeous.

Hana fidgeted, not trying to cover herself, but just trying to find something to do with herself, exposed utterly for the first time before her girlfriend. Sombra went to work herself, stripping down to her caramel skin, revealing that she had gone commando that day.

Hana had the presence of mind to turn off the TV and game console before continuing, because for the next hour, the two women got to know each other like how they both knew technology, intimately, inside and out.

It all came to a head when the two decided to end on a mutually satisfying high note, with Hana on top, both women in a perfect 69 position as they leisurely licked and teased at each other's silken folds with the kind of tenderness that came only from a combination of inexperience and affection.

The two took their time, not trying to rush as they lapped and kissed at the other's petals, not wanting to rush their first time together of such intimacy.

As the pair slowly kept up the mutual pressure, their cores began to tighten. They knew that the end wasn't long ahead, but they tried to draw it out as much as possible, kissing each other's inner thighs and grabbing handfuls of soft flesh while whispering sweet nothings in a mixed bag of linguistics.

The blissful lovemaking could only go so long, as the two approached that wondrous peak, they found themselves cresting it simultaneously, their sweet nectar gushing onto each other's fingers and mouths, as they both shuddered and convulsed from sheer pleasure that overloaded their brains.

Their limbs fell limp and near lifeless, the only sound in the apartment was their labored breathing as they came down from an Everest of passion.

Nearly an hour later when consciousness finally made itself available to both women, they groaned in mutual soreness and bliss as they managed to barely sit up, leaning against one another for support.

"You know, it just occurred to me."

"Oh? What's that mi _conejita?"_

"You didn't bring any luggage with you."

"Nah, it's coming tomorrow. Besides, I planned on buying some shirts featuring my girlfriend anyway, so I didn't plan on needing much to bring anyway."

"You have all the answers, don't you?"

"I have to, so I can keep up with a wonderful _chica_ like you."

Hana smiled as she simply enjoyed the feel of her bare flesh against her girlfriend's. "I love you."

"I love you to mi _rosa koreana."_

 _ **~The End~**_

 **(1)- Korean- Sweetie**

 **(2)-Spanish- Guess who  
(3)- Korean- Honey  
(4)- Spanish- Hell  
(5)- Spanish- Kiss my ass**

 **OK, First and foremost, thank you to Major Mike Powell III for providing the Spanish translation on this one, was a big help!  
Secondly, yay! My first solo Overwatch story!  
Thirdly, leave a review, PLEASE! It's the very least you could do.  
Until next time party people, later!**


End file.
